1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vibration motor formed to vibrate a terminal and a mobile terminal having the vibration motor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
As functions of a terminal are varied, the terminal is implemented as a type of a multimedia player having complex functions, for example, a function of photographing photos or moving pictures, a function of reproducing music and moving picture files, a function of playing games, a function of receiving broadcasting, etc.
Terminals may be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on their mobility. The mobile terminal is a portable device that can be carried anywhere and have one or more of a function of performing voice and video calls, a function of inputting/outputting information, a function of storing data, etc.
Efforts for improving the structural and/or software part of the mobile terminal have been made in order to support and develop these functions of the mobile terminal.
A vibration motor is a component that converts electrical energy into mechanical vibration using a principle of generating electromagnetic forces. The vibration motor has gradually become small in size and light in weight. The vibration motor is mounted in a portable terminal so as to provide a mute incoming-call notice function or various vibration functions.
Particularly, as the portable terminal has a small size and high quality, a liquid crystal display (LCD) such as a touch screen type LCD is employed in the portable terminal. As there are required functions such as a function of generating vibrations when a touch screen is touched, the improvement of the vibration motor has become more important.
A linear vibration motor can be considered as an example of the improvement. The linear vibration motor does not use a principle of rotating a motor, but generates vibrations by electromagnetic force having a resonance frequency determined by using a spring installed therein and a mass body coupled with the spring.
Therefore, it is required to consider a plan for allowing a vibration motor to become slimmer or allowing the vibration motor to be more efficiently operated by improving components used.